Trilogy Part 2: Accessories
by DaNCiNG RiCeBaLL
Summary: kiba gets some nice accessories from shino. second part of my yaoi pervy trilogy.


A/N: hi. here u are. second part. ok

* * *

It was very uncharacteristic for Shino to smile, much less smirk. But he couldn't help the one that snuck its way on to his normally unreadable features as he sat comfortably in-between the legs of his moaning lover. He could feel his hardness throbbing almost painfully, his eyes transfixed on a shaky hand sliding over silky, hardened flesh.

"Kiba, you look so beautiful." Shino near moaned. The dog-nin gave his length a nice hard stroke, following it up with a moan. Kiba's closed eyes opened, locking with his lover's, the intensity and lust in his gaze causing him to quicken the pace of his strokes. A drawn out moan left Kiba's lips as one of his hands moved down to cup and fondle his tightened sac.

"Aaah… Shino…I'm close." He gripped his length tight and began to stroke fast and rough until Shino stilled his hand. Without a word, he undid his pants, freeing his thick shaft from the confine of his boxers. Kiba watched intently a Shino gave his length a few quick, firm strokes; both men moaned from the sensation it gave them. Shino felt a hot lava-like sensation growing in his groin and knew then that he should stop, though it took quite a bit of will power to halt the addictive motion of his hand.

He grasped Kiba's cock in his hand, hissing at the friction of their flesh.

"Sit up and watch Kiba." The younger nin did as he was told and sat up, using his hands to prop himself up. Shino used both hands to encircle their cocks tight and stroke them slowly. Kiba moaned loudly at the friction and threw his head back in pleasure.

"Gods…Shino, I'm gonna cum for you." His moans got louder and louder until his whole body shuddered and thick ribbons of white sprayed from his tip accompanied by a broken version of Shino's name. The elder nin continued to stroke both their cocks, milking every drop of cream from the boy. His own groans echoed Kiba's as he reveled in the sight of his lover's face as he climaxed. When he finally stopped stroking, Kiba collapsed back, resting on his elbows.

Shino smirked again. He felt accomplished that he was the only person to get the dog nin to fully submit to the point of begging. "Was that enough?" he asked. His breath came in short pants that closely resembling his recovering lover's.

"No. I want more. I want to taste you. I want you inside." Kiba whimpered.

"OK. But you have to put on these." Shino turned around and grabbed a brown paper bag from the small tea table in the corner of the room, handing it to Kiba. Kiba sat back up with a questioning look and reached into the bag. First, he pulled out a brown headband adorned with soft, brown bog ears. He slipped the headband onto his head. Next he pulled out a thick black collar and matching chain leash. With help from Shino, Kiba fastened the new collar around his neck then attached the leash to the small metal ring on the back. The last thing he pulled out of the bag caused his eyes to widen. Sitting in his hands was a ribbed, dark blue butt plug with a furry, brown dog tail attached to the end. He looked up at his lover, a glint of mischief in his eyes. He leaned in and hungrily captured Shino's lips in a sloppy kiss. Tongues swirled around in a mesmerizing dance, tracing lips and teeth. Shino slipped a hand around to the back of Kiba's head and pressed him harder against his lips. The younger nin moaned in response, pulling away with a smirk when Shino's hand loosened.

"Put it inside and you can do as you please." Shino murmured. He moved back, watching as Kiba took the plug into his mouth. He licked and sucked the pointed appendage until it was covered in saliva then turned so that his firm ass was pointed toward Shino. Resting his head on the futon underneath him, he stuck his ass up in the air and positioned the plug at his waiting entrance. Slowly, he inserted the plug, moaning as it filled him. When it was seated inside comfortably, he turned to face the weeping cock of his quiet lover. Without hesitation, he swallowed the length into his mouth in one move.

"Fuck!" Shino growled. Kiba began moving his head up and down, reveling in the sounds of his lover.

He wouldn't last long. He knew it.

The bug-nin moaned when Kiba ran his tongue over a very sensitive area of his length. Shino was surprised at how close he was so quickly. His pale fingers threaded into the brunette's hair and reluctantly pulled.His cock slide out of the warm mouth with asoft pop. Kiba looked up at his lover confused.

"Shino. I barely got a taste." He pouted.

"It's OK. There are other days. I need to feel myself inside you. Now."

Kiba smirked sexily before handing Shino the other end of the leash attached to his neck and resuming his previous position with his ass sticking up towards him. Shino purred, one hand holding the leash, the other making it's way to the plug in the brunette's holes. He gripped the plug and slowly twisted, pushed and pulled it, causing the uke-nin to squirm and moan.

"Ooh. Shino. Don't tease. You're the one...that said you wanted...to be inside me." Kiba groaned.

Shino chuckled before giving in and roughly pulling the plug from its place. His lover let out a whimper that quickly turned into a loud moan as he buried his thick length into the lightly slicked hole. Shino was left panting harshly at how tight his little lover was considering how often they enjoyed "activities".

"So tight..." The bug-nin moaned.

The pace started off rough and hard, but slow. It quickened with each wanton and utterly sexy sound Kiba made. Soon they were in a harsh, pounding rythmn that sent them both close to the edge. Suddenly, kiba's head was pulled back and his throat felt more constricted. He turned as much as he could and saw what had caused the unexpected feeling. Shino had the chain leash wrapped around his arm and had pulled it hard, sending a weird sensation through Kiba's body. He liked the aggressiveness of his lover and the way Shino made him feel like his pet. Only his.

Their breathing became almost erratic as they both got closer and closer to climax. Shino reached around the sweaty body beneath him and took the dog-nin's hardness in his hand, stroking it in time with his own thrusts.

"Aaaah FUUUCK! SHINO!" Kiba cried out. Thick ribbons of white covered Shino's hand and the futon under him. He clinched his inner muscles around the thickness inside of him, creating a strangling tightness around Shino. A few hard thrusts later, Shino shot warm white streams into his lover.

Shino collapsed onto Kiba letting the chain fall from his hand. They stayed like that for what seemed like a blissful eternity until Shino pulled out and laid next to the brunette who followed suit and snuggled back into the bug-nin's muscled chest. Shino lazily threw his arm over kiba, pulling the slightly smaller body closer to him. Kiba smiled.

"Can I keep the collar?"He asked slyly. Shino smirked.


End file.
